fatalfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary of Terms
There are a large number of terms that will get thrown around very frequently both on this wiki and in the game. This is to help you de-mystify some of those terms! Many of the terms found here are acronyms, which will be listed in all caps. Actual words will be written grammatically correct. Glossary Merc Short for Mercenary, a term used alternatively with squadmate and ally to describe members of your squad. Evo Evolution. Generally used as a descriptor, ie, "My Incinerate is a 4n1 Evo." Or, "My Golem is an PE Evo." Auto/Auto-Attack A general or standard attack. This is the default for all mercs if they either don't have or fail to activate their attack skill. PE Perfect Evolution. Refers to creating one merc out of the maximum amount of base level mercs. For instance, 8 rare rank 1's or 2 epic or lethal rank 1's. OPE Over Perfect Evolution. Any evolution which grants stats GREATER than those normally attainable by a perfect evolution. Note, this does not mean that the merc is necessarily perfect evolution. It is possible to reach Over Perfect stats using crystals and imperfect evolutions. Like a 7 rare 300 crystal evolution. POPE Perfect Over Perfect Evolution. The highest stats available for a given merc. This means that the mercenary uses the max amount of base rares/epics/lethals and also has the max amount of crystals, 400 for 8 rare evolutions and 100 for epic and lethal evolutions. PROC Short for Programmed Random Occurance. All skills in the game a have a programmed % chance that they will activate at their assigned time. This chance to activate is called a proc. Buff Buffs refer to any skill that passively raises the parameters of any stat. They always use wisdom as their modifier, regardless of the stat they are increasing. OHKO One Hit Knock Out. An attack which is capable of removing an enemy squadmate from combat in one hit. It can refer to any attack, either a skill or a physical auto-attack. Dual Action Dual Action mercs are the typically the best of the best. They get two skills as well as two attack actions each turn. The two skills in order on the character panel refer to the order in which the merc will use the skills in battle. In the case of two attack skills each turn will have a chance to proc one of the skills. In the case of a merc with an attack and buff, one turn will potentially proc the attack skill while the other will automatically use a simple physical attack. A Dual Action merc can be recognised by the 2-guns icon beside their attack stat. Dual Skill Some mercs are given two skills, but not a second physical attack in battle. These mercs are more useful, typically, than single skill mercs but are a step down from their Dual Action cousins. A Dual Skill merc can be recognised by the "2 x Skill" white circle icon above and to the right of their skill(s), as well as their two skills (naturally) which can be scrolled through if available. AoE Area Of Effect. This generally refers to the pattern of an attack skill, and how many enemies it is capable of hitting, but can also refer to buffs or debuffs. In Fatal Frontier there are many different forms of Area of Effect, and many different patterns in which damage can be distributed. It's antonym is single target. Nuke An attack that hits all opposing enemies. Cluster An attack that will hit one enemy, and then either one or more adjacent enemies. Random/Multi-Attack Will cause damage to a number of targets at random. This skill can hit the same enemy multiple times, so in raid for instance, while a cluster attack would only hit once, a multi attack would deal of it's accumulated damage against the same target. PS Power Shot. The item used to restore energy. Found sometimes in gold supply boxes and can be traded. BE Brain Eaters. The mobacoin item used to guarantee capture of an enemy or enemies after battle. Can be traded. ME Mind Eraser. Has a chance to capture enemies but with an abysmal success rate. Found in regular supply boxes. AC Ammo Can. The resource for restoring all ammunition. Can be traded. Mag Ammo Magazine. Restores one ammo. Can be found, but not traded. E.R.K. Emergency Repair Kit. Revives and fully heals one ally squadmate. J.E.R.K. Jumbo Emergency Response Kit. Revives and fully heals entire party. Tagging In the Raid event, tagging refers to the single mag hitting of multiple bosses to pick up points, typically along with the connotation of not actually meaningfully participating in the fight. Can be used proudly, ie, "I'm the best tagger in the game, I just raked in 20k points!" Or negatively of others, "Sheesh I'm sick of all my bosses dying with 10% health left cause none of the taggers help me finish them up." Sniping In the Raid event, sniping refers to stealing someones MVP bonus and denying them the large point boost, taking it for yourself. TFB Team Fug Bug. One of a number of dedicated teams in game. Committed to excellence in mediocrity. They are primarily casual players who run mid level teams and generally place between ranks 100-500 in events. They operate off of the official FF forums at fatalfrontier.userboard.net (Come join us if you haven't already!). FFF Forum Force Fighters. One of the oldest dedicated teams in the game. Formed by forum members to gain a competitive edge in events, it started a trend toward pre-fabricated teams for events that carry over from event to event to event, locking certain players in the top spots through shared points. L Hunters The elite dedicated team, now primariliy retired, though some still play competitively and casually. They dominated the top 10 of almost every event for about 5 months in the middle of 2013. Pirates A dedicated team not based on the forum, but which has expanded into the double and single L range, and currently runs 2 whole teams for events. RPStrelke typically handles recruitment, and they attract many high level players. TOS Terms Of Service. Breaking these rules will earn you a ban. Read up on them at the bottom of the help page in your game menu. Fuse The act of absorbing mercs or Fusion Cells into another merc to level up it's skill(s), and increase the chance for it to proc in battle. PvE Player versus Environment. Fights versus computer assembled enemy squads in the world map. PvP (normal) Player versus Player. Fight other players squads. PvP matches are randomly discovered when traversing the world map. Multiple wins in a row earns players a win streak. PvP (event) An event that uses mainly ammo. Fights are all done against other players, and there are no teams, so no shared points. The more fights you win, and the higher rank you win within the event, the better stat multiplier you recieve for PvP and Raid battles until the next PvP event rolls around, where your multiplier is reset and has to be earned again. Tower A purely player versus environment (PvE) event that involves 3 warp portals of varying difficulty, each with multiple gates (5 in the easiest portal and 10 in the hardest). Each gate increases in difficulty. Points are awarded based on kills and captures within the gates. Increased points are awarded for capturing Infinite Anomalies and finding the Gatekeeper and completing his bonus level. Points are shared with allies in this event. Raid An event that combines both front & back lines of your squad to fight against single boss monsters with massive amounts of health. The only way to defeat them typically is to invite other players to help. Points are awarded for killing and damaging bosses, and well as bonus points for dealing the most damage. This event takes ammo to attack raid bosses and energy to move around the PvE map to spawn the bosses.